Various mold presses are known in which upper and lower platens are vertically reciprocated by hydraulic cylinders for maintaining pressure on the mold parts during a mold process. In such cases it is also known to include hydraulic drives for pivoting the platens in so called booking presses to provide access to the platens for removing finished parts from the mold press.
Also, various presses used in the manufacture of tires are known in which drive screws are used to open and close the press.
Additionally, it has been proposed to drive mold halves through ball screw actuators driven by electric motor energy.
While the various proposals are suitable for their intended purpose, none of the known mold press apparatus include a compact, all electric drive and ball screw actuation system for providing both vertical positioning and pivotal/reciprocation of the platens.